1896 in literature
The year 1896 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * Final volume of Theodore Roosevelt's The Winning of the West. * The New York Times publishes its first book review section, which evolves to become The New York Times Book Review. New books *Max Beerbohm - The Works of Max Beerbohm *Richard Doddridge Blackmore - Tales from the Telling House *René Boylesve - Le Médecin des dames de néans *Joseph Conrad - An Outcast of the Islands *Hall Caine - Jan the Icelander or Home, Sweet Home, A Lecture Story *Marie Corelli **''The Mighty Atom'' **''The Murder of Delicia'' **''Ziska'' *Edouard Estaunie - L' empreinte *Harold Frederic - The Damnation of Theron Ware *Antonio Fogazzaro - The Patriot *Mary E. Wilkins Freeman - Madelon *Jules Girardin - Les aventures de M. Colin-Tampon *Sarah Orne Jewett - The Country of the Pointed Firs *John McCoy - A Prophetic Romance *William Morris - The Well at the World's End *Robert Louis Stevenson - Weir of Hermiston *Mark Twain - Tom Sawyer, Detective *Paul Valéry - La Soirée avec M. Teste *Jules Verne **''Facing the Flag'' **''Clovis Dardentor'' *Mary Augusta Ward - Sir George Tressady *H. G. Wells **''The Time Machine'' **''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' *Owen Wister - Red Men and White *Emile Zola - Rome New drama *George Ade - Artie *Anton Chekhov - The Seagull * Henrik Ibsen - John Gabriel Borkman *Alfred Jarry - Ubu Roi Poetry *A.E. Housman - A Shropshire Lad Non-fiction *Theodor Herzl - Der Judenstaat *Charles Monroe Sheldon - In His Steps: 'What Would Jesus Do?' *Andrew Dickson White - A History of the Warfare of Science with Theology in Christendom Births *January 7 - Arnold Ridley, dramatist and actor *January 14 - John Dos Passos, novelist *February 12 - Dorothy Frooks, author and publisher *February 18 - André Breton, Surrealist poet and author *April 16 - Tristan Tzara, poet and essayist *May 3 - Dodie Smith, novelist and dramatist *June 6 - R. C. Sherriff, dramatist *July 19 - A. J. Cronin, novelist *July 25 - Josephine Tey, crime writer *August 28 - Liam O'Flaherty, novelist and short-story writer *September 24 - F. Scott Fitzgerald, American writer (d. 1940) *October 11 - Roman Jakobson, linguistic theorist *October 30 - Ruth Gordon, actress and screenwriter (Adam's Rib) *November 10 - Kate Seredy, children's author Deaths *January 8 - Paul Verlaine, poet *January 17 - Lady Llanover, patron of the arts in Wales *June 8 - Jules Simon, philosopher *July 1 - Harriet Beecher Stowe, Uncle Tom's Cabin author *July 11 - Ernst Curtius, historian *July 16 - Edmond de Goncourt, dramatist *August 17 - Mary Abigail Dodge, essayist *October 3 - William Morris, poet, novelist and designer *October 8 - George du Maurier, Trilby author *November 26 - Coventry Patmore, poet *December 10 - Alfred Nobel, founder of the Nobel Prize for Literature * fr:1896 en littérature pl:1896 w literaturze pt:1896 na literatura ru:1896 год в литературе sq:1896 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 1896 uk:1896 у літературі Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature